ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman OPius The Second
Ultraman OPius The Second AKA OPius II, New OPius or NEOPius (Not Earned Over Poweredness-ius) is the second Ultraman OPius. The Legend of OPius II History One day, an Ultra named Larry thought "Hey if all these villains could get stronger after being sealed away for a long time without doing anything, so can I!" so he got himself sealed in a pocket dimension. He waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. For like 5 minutes. And then he got so OP that he broke out on his own, his plan worked! One day, he found Ultraman OPius and challenged him to a battle and the two were evenly matched discounting OPius' true form. OPius then said something like "Hey you're pretty tough!" so Larry named himself Ultraman OPius The Second. The end. Personality Unlike the first OPius, OPius II is likes to brag of his powers and show them off. Profile * Time limit: Infinity * Height: Micro~Infinity * Weight: Micro~Infinity * Age: Unknown (Immortal) * Origin: ? * Maximum Flight Speed: Infinity^Infinity, infinitely * Maximum Jump Height: Infinity^Infinity, infinitely * Maximum Running Speed: Infinity^Infinity, infinitely * Maximum Swim Speed: Infinity^Infinity, infinitely * Maximum Strength: Infinity^Infinity, infinitely Techniques * Poke of Apocalypse: By lightly poking anything, OPius II is able to generate a shockwave so large and powerful that the entire universe is destroyed. Of course, this implies that his physical prowess is unlimited. * Shield: A constantly activated invisible forcefield able to withstand anything. Anything at all. Not even the combined effort of all who exist can do a thing to penetrate it. If it were to be hit with an attack that could destroy anything, the universe would break down due to the paradox effect. * Beam: Can destroy literally anything (and everything). * Sheer Cold: By breathing out of his mouth, he can freeze entire magniverses in a single breath. * Hellfire: By breathing out of his mouth, he can melt entire magniverses in a single breath. * Explode: BOOM! * Creation: OPius II is able to create anything he wants with just a thought. * Eraser: Can erase anything and everything out of existence using mental powers. He sometimes physically projects this as a giant eraser. * Time Travel: OPius II can time travel as and when he wants to any point in time. * Teleportation: OPius II is able to teleport throughout all of space without any trouble. * Omnipotence: OPius II is able to do literally anything he wants by using his mind. * Copy Ability: OPius II is able to perfectly replicate any ability of any Ultra, Seijin, Kaiju, etc. * Conceptual Immunity: OPius II can render himself immune to any kind of law or concept, and even fate itself. Trivia * In case you didn't already know, he is a parody of the OP villains who somehow get stronger for no reason after being sealed away. Except he isn't really a villain. Category:Gren's things Category:Parody Ultras Category:Things Gren spams in the chat